createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Petty Kingdom of Porou
Created by u/SerMyles Geography Porou has been inhabited for what scholars can only estimate a millennium, the island is well lived on its capital Kakahi is the size of a town in most Kingdoms and the coast of Porou is dotted with small fishing villages. The Island of Tohu is a sacred place which houses an extinct volcano which is the only place of worship in the vacinity of the Kingdom and only has a small population of Priests and Caretakers. The natural habitat of Both Islands is dense tropical Jungle, its home to a diverse ecosystem which plays vital rolls in the survival of the Kingdoms people. Kakahi is bordered by a large sandbank which is home to a large and diverse array of shellfish and crustaceans. The Cove is also an important point for many ocean species mating rituals, and certain whales path of migration. Ethnicity The people of Porou call themselves Ma'sima hu Porou which just means the Children of Porou are a tan skinned humanoid who practice the art of Scarification and what they call Tatu a ritualistic ceremony where they will recieve special scars embedded with ink it certain patterns on their thighs and back. Only people of High positions are expected to get their faces marked with Tatu. Species Quirk- Manu the People of Porou's close connection with the Aquatic wildlife has given them the ability to communicate with certain Sea creatures, most notable are turtles and whales. Although it's not outright verbal communication they share a special bond which allows them to telepathically speak to one another. History The people of Porou had no written langauge until they were visited by other cultures so all historical accounts of the people have been handed down verbally. There once was a man named Porou from a Kingdom far across the sea, he was a fishermen who would often row for days to find the best fish for his family. On one of his adventures out to the depths the man was caught in a storm which destroyed his boat and left him floating in the ocean, a Turtle name Tohu came from the depths and saved him by carrying him on his back to the Island which is now named Tohu. The Man lived there in solitude for weeks, he made his way to the top of the Mountain and kneeled before the sky and cried because he was alone. The Gods smiled upon him and the next day when he made his way back to the shore he was greeted by two young women. He wed them both and then began having children, from there wombs the entire population of the Island of Tohu was born. Long after the first man died the children of the two women split into two tribes, the Children of Tohu and the Children of Porou, there was peace across the land and the two tribes coexisted without issue. After the Island of Porou suffered from a great draught they called on their Sister tribe to help feed them. The King of the Tohu people was a man named Hamu, a strong and large man who was able to cut down a tree in a single hit. He was this as this opportunity to Conquer Porou and take the entire Kingdom for himself. A war broke out and the two sides fought viciously, the King of the Porou a man by the name of Kakahi called on the Gods to help his people but they could not hear him all the way down on his island. During a storm determined to speak with the Gods, Kakahi and his 8 brothers swam to Tohu in the thick of the storm all but Kakahi perished in the ocean. He climbed the Volcano hidden by the rain and dark skies, when he reached the top he cried to the Gods begging for their help. They smiled on him, and so he walked back down the island. When he reached the beach he was met by the great Turtle Tohu who said to him "The Gods have heard your cries, climb onto my back and I will take you home." The next day when the Storm had settled Hamu and all his men boarded their boats and rowed for their Sister tribe, they made it half way when a whale fell on to Hamus ship and killed him, dolphins came from the depths grabbing Hamus men and pulling them down into the depths to drown them, sharks bit the boats and sunk them, turtles made sure the innocent and unwilling were spared. When the army of Hamu was defeated, Tohu came once again to Kakahi and said to him "the Island of Tohu will never be lived on by the unworthy. Or both islands will be dragged to the depths and all of you will die like Hamu" and this is why the People of Porou only live on the one island, while those who devote their lives to the Gods live on Tohu. When the first explorers came to Porou they were treated like guests, they were fed and clothed and scholars on both sides worked hard in translating one another languages, slowly the trade of rifles for precious stones and small plots of land came into play. Although the Petty Kingdom has muskets in no way could they arm an entire army so their military power is no threat to their neighbors. They're kind to outsiders and have begun forming diplomatic relations with their neighboring countries to one day be accepted on the international level. Society The Petty Kingdom of Porou is a tribal Monarchy with a leading council who organize and correlate the Law, the King is the total power of the Kingdom and is a man born into his position. The Eldest born son of the King is always in line to be the next King. If the King is to die with no heir the eldest male of the royal family takes his place. The Island of Tohu although under the protection of the King and the Kingdom of Porou is under the rule of the High Priest or Priestess. Culture The People of Porou are a culturally rich and vibrant people, they hold many traditions and customs dear to their hearts. They have traditional songs called "Moonas" and dances called "Kari". All though they have a deep respect for warriors, it is equal with artists, diplomats and fishermen. Many of the peoples legends are based on Fishermen, and so the occupation is seen as something of great praise. Most of there artwork is centered around Tohu the great turtle a messenger of the Gods, the carve large totems in the shapes of turtles that decorate their homes and use Rubies as eyes, the ruby is sacred and precious to the people of Porou, where most other gems which are found on the island are nothing but junk to them and are traded often with their neighbors for thinks like animal leathers and muskets. Occurence of Magic besides the use of Manu, magic is very rare in the Kingdom of Porou some great Priests have been able to manipulate the elemants in the past but this has been seen as a gift from the Gods so Magic users are though to be Gods in a earthly shell. Major Exports & Imports Exports Precious Stones(Sapphires, Amethysts, Amber, and Topaz.) Seafood, Tropical wood, tropical birds. Imports Fabrics, Muskets, Animal Hides, metals. Posts: The Petty Kingdom of Porou MM: The Coronation of King Haku Porou, and the Coronation Feast